Second Chance
by minickyy
Summary: Ryuu has been acting strangely during club times and it has gotten the third years worried and then they end up finding out about the past of their junior and face demons they never thought existed. Crossover with Five Nights at Freddys. Disclaimer: I do not own CHEDCL or FNAF.
1. Authors Note

Hello Everyone. I rewrote this chapter and will be posting it shortly and will hopefully be posting the second chapter by Monday! It has taken me a while to get the inspiration for this story back, but it is here and so is the rewritten chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Atsushi." A dirty blonde haired third year in high school, named Yufuin En, spoke up from his spot seated in a public bath at Kurotama bath house. His blue haired friend looked over at him from his spot next to him as the sound of wood being chopped resonated from outside of the bathhouse. "Do you think Ryuu has been acting a bit odd lately?" His cerulean blue eyes held slight concern in them as his friend thought about it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, he has seemed a bit off recently. I mean he barely said anything today during our club time. Then he declined coming to the baths with everyone." Kinugawa Atsushi, another third year, said as he looked over at the others in the room. Some of them were getting ready to get into the bath, while two people were getting in looked at them after overhearing their conversation.

"Of course the brat is acting differently. All of you would do the same if you were stuck dealing with his past demons as well." A light pink haired second year named Gero Akoya spoke seriously with a slight scowl on his face as a light green haired teen named Naruko Io who was getting in the bath behind him sent a slight glare at the pink haired male as if to dare him to say more on the topic.

The action was noticed by the two third years who looked over at their juniors suspiciously. "You both know what is going on?" En asked raising an eyebrow at the two who both nodded in response. "Then do you mind giving a little bit of an explanation on why he is acting oddly? Did he do something he shouldn't have?" He asked seriously which earned a sigh from Io.

"No. Ryuu didn't do anything. It is something that has been building up for a while. None of you know what it is, but I am sure he will eventually tell you. However it is complicated, even by our standards when we got mixed up with all of this stupid battle lover nonsense. So give him time, he will tell you all when he is prepared for it. Which may be months to years from now, or it could be tomorrow." Io spoke seriously and did not say anything afterwards and instead turned towards Akoya. "So about that homework-"

The sentence was interrupted as a bright blonde haired first year jumped in the bath splashing all of those who were already sitting in the bath. This earned a frustrated cry from the two second-year students. "Yumoto/Hakone!"

Time-skip

After getting out of the bath Io and Akoya had gotten dressed and left the bath and headed off in their different directions as En and Atsushi also left the bath house, but were still worried for their other junior. However both had agreed to leave it be for now, until it either gets worse, or Ryuu tells them what is going on. Which led them to the next day during club and their junior in question came in late, he had bags under his eyes as if he had not slept well the previous night, and had a wary gleam in his eyes, but didn't do anything besides give a slight wave before walking over and sitting down in his normal seat and waited a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Hey guys... I wanted to give all of you a heads up." His voice was even off, it wasn't as confident as it usually was, he sounded... strained? No that isn't it. He sounded exhausted and scared? Which made all four of the third years look over at him. The other two third years were the student council president and vice president Kusatsu Kinshiro, and Arima Ibushi. Warning bells went off in all four of their minds at his tone, Yumoto looked up curiously, but Akoya's and Io's eyes widened as they realized why Ryuu spoke up.

Akoya stood up quickly nearly knocking his chair over from his sudden anger at the situation. " _They_ are not making you go." He spoke seriously his light blue eyes almost icy which made Ryuu flinch slightly when he looked over and saw it before he looked back at the wall in front of him.

"They are. So I don't have much of a choice…" He replied grimacing before looking at the third years and speaking again. "So I am not going to be here for a few days, maybe weeks... I don't know how long I will be gone, all I know is that today is my last day for a while..." Ryuu's voice grew shakier as he spoke, he was nervous about something. "And that means I have to tell you all quite a bit about me before I leave... because if I don't you will probably find out another way. And I _need_ to see your reactions myself, rather than have you all hate me later for either not telling you myself, or because of my past in general." His words worried the four third years who shared a look of concern before looking over at their bubblegum pink haired junior who was looking just past them at the wall deep in thought.

"Ryuu-senpai, what do you have to tell us? And why do you think we would hate you for it?" Yumoto spoke up with a slight frown as he looked at the second year with confusion.

"Ryuu, you don't have to tell them if you aren't ready to do so." Io spoke with concern evident in his tone and his steel gray eyes softening a bit as he looked at the pinkette who after a moment sighed at his words as Akoya sat back down hesitantly still evidently upset by the younger pinkettes comment from before.

"No, Io I have to tell them now... if I don't... I know I will regret it. They are planning to do some form of live interview, we have been lucky to not have anyone knowing about this yet. Besides, I need to see how they will react to this myself." He spoke slowly sounding more like himself with more confidence entering his voice.

"Zaou-san, what is wrong? Did someone do something to you?" Kinshiro asked the darker pink haired second year who quickly shook his head.

"N-no, no one necessarily did anything to me Kusatsu-sempai... It is something from my past, which I need to explain to you all, my past is where someone has harmed me, killed me actually, however I had helped to kill him in my afterlife..." He trailed off as he looked over at his seniors and noted their confusion and began to explain more. "I was reborn into this life... I grew up not knowing anything about my past life until the end of my first year of middle school... but that isn't important right now... Anyway do you all remember when Yufuin-senpai was on his horror kick a few weeks ago?" He asked and got nods in return from the seniors and Yumoto. "Well do you all remember the 'mysterious' Freddy Fazbear pizza chain he had mentioned back then?" He asked and had gotten more nods in response.

"Wasn't that the one that had been made into the game franchise based off of the horror stories and rumors that had come about from bored teenagers and angry employees?" Ibushi asked curiously making sure he had the correct place.

"Yeah, that is the one. Except the stories were not just rumors spread about. They were unfortunately for everyone involved, true." He spoke his tone taking on a slightly bitter sound but before anyone else could speak up he continued. "There were many sets of kids and even adults who had been killed during the time the franchise had been running. I know this because I had been one of the many _kids_ killed there. One of the first actually." He commented but during his speech Yumoto had raised his hand while the others either looked confused or their faces began looking either horrified or that they were beginning to understand what he was talking about.

"Ryuu-senpai, were you a kid, or an adult?" He asked curiously, not sounding judgmental, just curious.

The pinkette smiled bitterly at the question and looked back at the wall once more before speaking again. "I had been a kid. A kid named Jeremy Webber, or the name that I had been stuck with after death had been Bonnie the Bunny." The pinkette looked away from the wall, and down onto the desks they had pushed together to make a table of sorts in the small clubroom with a frown on his face. "And the games that had been made, were all made to get the true story out there for those who cared."

These words made the third year look at him with shock and worry none knowing truly what to say as the room fell silent as he stopped speaking, unsure of what else to say. They had all seen the games and watched the lore of what had been uncovered because of En's interest in them, so that did not need explained. But how all this connected did need explained.

"Ryuu I am not upset, I am merely confused. How does this tie into the present besides the games? Why do you have to go away, and who is making you? And why have you looked so tired lately?" Atsushi asked curious and concerned about the answer.

Ryuu looked up from the desks and at Atsushi as the older male spoke the questions, and waited for a few seconds, thinking of how to explain before he spoke up. "I was not the only one to be reborn. Between those of us who had been stuck possessing murderous animatronics, and the victims of said animatronics who have been reborn there are enough of us that in all honesty we could fill up the school's entire courtyard. There are numerous people who are making me leave for a bit, mainly it is the Reincarnation Studies Association who want to get everyone together to see how we all react to well… each other, as well as to answer some questions they have." There was evidently more to it than that as he is going to be gone for possibly weeks, but that is all he was going to give, but he was also seeming much more himself as he continued speaking. "And I have not been able to sleep well in the past few days. Memories can be far worse than a nightmare." He answered each of the questions to leaving out some pieces of information, but they would know the general idea of what was going on.

"Zaou-san, promise all of us just two things before you leave, the first one call us whenever you can, or whenever you need someone outside of all of this to talk to. Because despite what you might have thought about us, none of us are going to hate you for this, it might have been surprising news, however you are definitely not a bad person. Considering you are an heir of love. That title still stands, which is why you have the bracelet. If you weren't a good person, I guarantee 'they' would've made sure you weren't apart of this club to begin with." Ibushi began which made Ryuu's eyes widen in shock, because he didn't think the vice president of the student council thought that highly of him, they have barely talked. "And second, be careful. I don't trust the R.S.A. they never seem to have others best interests in mind." He seemed to have had some sort of prior experience with them, so Ryuu was not going to doubt the words and trust the green haired senior.

Ryuu gave the older teen a weak smile before replying. "I will do my best to stay safe, and if it helps, I don't trust them either. The one who set this up reminds me of someone and I cannot figure out who it is... It had to have been someone from _that_ life but I cannot figure it out. And I will call you all if I need to, I will call one of you on the phone at least once a day. But if that somehow doesn't work, or there is a major problem and I need your help I will use my bracelet, and the weird video call thing that I found a few weeks ago when messing with it." He agreed to the two requests before looking towards the other three seniors who were not looking at him with anything akin to horror or fright either which made him happy knowing that despite what he had done in his past life, the others were not planning on truly judging him for it.

"Be safe wherever you are going Ryuu." Atsushi spoke in a slightly parental tone which made Ryuu's smile widen ever so slightly.

"If there is anyone giving you a hard time let me know." En spoke with a slight smirk which made Ryuu laugh slightly in response to the promise his laziest sempai had just made before looking over at Yumoto who had a broad grin on his face.

"Sempai, I will see you when you get home, and then I will make you get some sleep. You look like you need it. I don't care about the past, you are you, and no one can change that, and we wouldn't have you any other way." The blonde spoke seriously in the tone he used to lecture the monsters with which made the dark pink haired teens smile to widen in amusement.

"I won't deny that I will need sleep desperately when I get back. And thank you, all of you. Now I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my back. So back to usual club activities until club is done today, then a bath?" Ryuu asked which earned a chorus of 'yes' from his club mates which made him laugh once more, acting much more like himself than he has the past few weeks. He looked over at his two closest friends who both had slight smiles on their faces now that he was smiling once more, but both were still worried over what might happen, but the cheeriness of their clubmates seemed to get them to also relax and join in on the activity.


End file.
